marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles Morales (Earth-416274)
Miles Morales is a high school student and a superhero with spider-like abilities, fighting crime as his alter ego Spider-Boy. After receiving his abilities from a spider's bite, Morales chose to protect Brooklyn from crime with his powers, juggling his superhero duties and the demands of his high school life. Despite his best efforts to keep his identity secret from the world, he was found and mentored by Peter Parker. gaining a new suit in exchange. Parker allowed Morales to keep the suit in his operations as Spider-Boy. Morales forged a reputation for himself in Brooklyn and became a well-known local neighborhood hero. Personality Outside of his Spider-Boy alter ego, Morales lives the life of a normal 13-year-old high school student. He cares deeply for his family. He gathers comic books in his room, along with his Spider-Boy costume, which he hides in a tiny hatch above the ceiling. Morales is a friendly but shy and awkward individual; he is happy to talk but often stumbles on his own words in a conversation. Parker makes it a point to keep his identity secret since if such knowledge was made public his parents would be worried sick and he would have major trouble with the law on the grounds of vigilantism. A neophyte to being a superhero, Morales idolizes Spider-Man and sees him as a role model, he even admires and has respect for Peter Parker, even when the latter contemplated telling his parents his identity which he was strongly against. Through his first official mission as Spider-Boy, Morales showed a strong desire to impress Peter and prove his worth. As Spider-Boy, Morales is courageous and capable, being able to come up with clever strategies. During his fledgling career as a superhero, Miles was shown to be stressing over trying to make a lasting impression on people. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' Miles Morales gained the proportionate abilities of a spider after being bitten by a spider which had been genetically-modified with Gamma Radiation. **'Superhuman Strength:' Miles possesses Superhuman strength, capable of lifting at least 10 tons. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. **'Superhuman Speed:' Miles possesses the proportionate speed of a spider, therefore he can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Boy's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Boy can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Morales has a level of resilience far greater than most humans. He once fell off a building and effortlessly walked to a hospital, where a doctor said that with broken ribs, it was amazing that he could even stand up. **'Superhuman Durability:' Miles' body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is also more resistant to impact forces than most humans. He can withstand great impacts, such as being thrown through a plate-glass window, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. **'Superhuman Agility:' Miles' agility, balance, flexibility and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic-level gymnast. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Miles possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Boy's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 20 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack. **'Superhuman Senses:' His senses appear to be heightened, especially when used in conjunction with his spider-sense. He also has perfect aim, as his webs never miss, even when he's not looking. While using his spider-sense, he can sense vibrations to detect potential enemies much like most real spiders. His senses are so sharp, that he can detect a hollow area under a solid steel floor by walking over it. ***'Accelerated Vision:' Miles's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. Morales can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. Morales possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. the flicker-fusion horizon (the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. Like his spider-sense, it also acts as a type of early warning, he is able to see attacks coming from far away. **'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Boy can adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces in order to scale them and had said that he does not use any adhesive gloves or fabrics to do it. This ability allows him to stick to almost any surface when willing himself to, as physical contact with said surfaces creates a locking connection necessary to support his body, even when he is inverted above the ground. Alternatively, Miles could make individual portions of his body adhesive, which allowed him to stick his foot onto the chest of a citizen to fling him into a wall. This ability appears to be consciously used. Although can be be activated by stress or altered states of consciousness as seen twice when he awakens from a slumber. **'Spider-Sense:' When danger is present, Miles feels a buzzing sensation in his head as a sort of early warning system, allowing him to react accordingly. This ability is typically weaker than Peter Parker's, responding only to immediate danger. ***'Superhuman Hearing:' Miles is able to hear any danger, via spider sense while he hear that it also may warn him of any danger. hearing was superhumanly acute and enabled him to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and he possessed the potential to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. ***'Radio Frequency Detection:' His spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies. **'Bio-Electrokinesis:' Miles possesses control over the natural electricity his body produces. He is capable of utilizing it for offensive purposes. ***'Venom Blast:' Miles can send a bio-electric shock to his enemies or destroy technology by releasing a small spark of electricity from his hands, simply by touching them with his hands. After the initial spark, moments later the enemy will be electrocuted. It seems that there are varying degrees to this ability, as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. It also seems more effective on people with genetic alterations. such as the Green Goblin and Carnage. This power provides a great advantage as Miles can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. ***'Energy Burst:' Miles displayed the ability to powerful bursts of energy. After first using it, Miles is left exhausted. It's powerful enough to destroy much of the Hydra laboratory Miles was being held in. This ability can be triggered by extreme stress, or focus on Miles' part, as he consciously activated it in his second escape from Hydra. **'Spider-Camouflage:' Miles, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Miles is able to regenerate his injuries at a much faster rate than normal humans can. This was first displayed when the original spider-bite that gave him powers turned from "huge and gross looking" to a dot within ten minutes. **'Contaminant Immunity:' Due to his accelerated metabolism, Scarlet Spider has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Scarlet Spider was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 2 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. however, Spider-Boy has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. **'Psychological Awareness of Environment:' Miles has psychological awareness of his environment as a whole, allowing him to traverse across any environment without fear, even when blinded or in extremely dark conditions. Spider-Boy could ascertain non-threatening information, such as detecting the concealed presence of loved ones. **'Vibration And Air Current Sense Via Hair And Webbing:' Miles's Body Gained Superhuman Sensitivity Via Touch, Allowing The Hairs On His Body To Sense Air Currents Around Him And Vibrations Via His Webbing. **'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:' Miles's spider-sense started creating a psychic alignment with his environment, specifically a more emphatic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders he was unable to communicate with them directly or command them. **'Hibernation Healing:' Only used once. Miles was able to come back from near death due to making a cocoon with his webbing, and hibernating with in it. He also shed his skin to heal, as most spiders due once in their lifetime. Abilities *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Thanks to Miles's amazing superhuman physiology, acrobatic powers and spider sense, he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant using a fighting style derived from his spider-like abilities, he made his own street style that could rival virtually any combatant out of sheer volatility to standard fighting techniques (e.g. webbing, wall crawling, super strength to lift heavy objects, etc.) Using a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, Jumping, Leaping, equilibrium, spider-sense, and web-shooters, Miles is able to utilize an devastating acrobatic fighting style that makes him a formidable opponent. Weaknesses *'Inexperience:' Due to his relatively short time as Spider-Boy, Miles biggest weakness is his inexperience in being a costumed crime-fighter. He still is not completely sure what his powers make him capable of and this handicaps his effectiveness because of this. *'Age:' Although he is very bright and seemingly mature for a 13-year-old, his age and lack of real world experiences is sometimes an obstacle in understanding the gravity of the situations around him. *'Ethyl Chloride:' Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Boy is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Web-Shooters:' Miles possesses web-shooters that were made for him, by Peter. The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to project synthetic webbing at high pressure. It also appears to be able to hold more than one web cartridge in case more is needed. Transportation *'Web-Slinging:' Miles uses his web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Brooklyn. It is unknown how fast but he seems to be able to cover much of the city in a considerable amount of time. Notes *Miles' father is African-American and his mother is Puerto Rican. *Miles was born and raised in Brooklyn and has an aptitude for science much like his mentor Peter Parker, but as shown later on, his powers differ from Peter's such as his Spider-Camouflage and Venom Blast. Trivia *Born August 3, 2004. Behind the Scenes *Miles Morales is voiced by Bumper Robinson. External Links * * Category:Spider-Army members Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutates Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Students Category:Adventurers Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 5" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Arachnine Form Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Davis Family Category:Morales Family Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters Category:Brooklyn Visions Academy Student Category:Precogs Category:Hyperacusia Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Camouflage Category:Paralysis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regeneration Category:Zoopathy Category:Night Vision Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Web-Slinging Category:Webbing Category:Leaping Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Gymnasts Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:African Americans